The Life Of Midorikawa Kumi chapter 1
by strongkazemaru
Summary: Take a look through Kumi's life, pasts, and adventures. Her goals seem to be like impossible but can she really do them... Will she really find the day where the truth about her is revealed? don't forget to review Also if your a instagramer don't forget to follow Kumi's account which is @strong kumi Not accepting OCs anymore Note: some romance


**Admin: hey minna! I'm really sorry for that crappy hakuryuu x reader Because I wanted how it went and it went as a flop but I do have some reasons why it was short: because apparently I'm on vacation which means I'm working on someone else's device and I'm kinda new here so I won't be working on the reader x character fanfics for a while so I will be writing chapters on my OC^^ **

**-NORMAL POV-**

It was her first day at alieus academy and she couldn't wait any longer. She was already ready at the doorstep. "Kumi stop rushing through. You made your room a mess!" Said Midorikawa Ryuuji. Yes, it was Midorikawa Kumi, younger twin sister of Ryuuji. "Nii-San, I can clean it up after school." "Fine" said Ryuuji

**-time skip-**

As they were walking, they saw a 'redhead' appoarching ([a/n] let's say there was no such thing as sun garden and they weren't orphans) "Yo hiroto!" Exclaimed Ryuuji. "Eh? Who's that?" Asked Kumi. "That's my really good friend, Hiroto." said Ryuuji.

While Ryuuji and Hiroto were chatting, Kumi kept silent. Just then a blue-haired girl with two white locks appoarched. "Hey Hiroto, hey Ryuuji, what's up?" "The galaxy" said Hiroto. "I meant 'what's going on?' Hi-ro-to" said Reina (a.k.a ulvida). Reina noticed Kumi with so she said "who is that?" "This is my younger twin sister, Kumi." said Ryuuji. "Eh?! You had a twin sister?" said Reina. All Ryuuji did was face palm. "I told all of you before." Ryuuji said. "So?! I wasn't there Baka." said Reina. "You were there. You were just busy on your phone. Earth has a saying that goes like 'don't waste the life you have left'" said Ryuuji. "I was busy texting you fu-" "STOP. FIGHTING." Kumi said as she cut off Reina's sentence. Then the both of them stopped arguing.

As Ryuuji and Hiroto were chatting, Reina wanted to know more about Kumi. "Yo kumi" said Reina. "Hey Reina. How long have you went to alieus academy?" said Kumi. "It's my first year here like yours." said Reina. Just then Reina noticed a scar across Kumi's right hand. "What happened there?" asked Reina.

**-flashback-**

_"Nii-San, how can you do good shoots like that?" said Kumi. "Because I practiced. Here, you try." said Ryuuji. Kumi kept on failing to score in the net. She kept on shooting for the past 2 hours. _

**-time skip-**

_It was already 5 hours ever since she was shooting. "Earth has a saying that 'The journey of a thousand miles begins with one step.' So take a break now." said Ryuuji. As she shot into the net for the last time, the ball went over a really tall fence. _

_"Now what?" said Ryuuji. "I will go get it!" exclaimed Kumi. She started to climb the fence. As she was climbing her hand got stuck to the fence wire. As she was tugging on her hand, she had no choice but pulled her hand out with some of her skin ripped out. _

_When she arrived back, Ryuuji noticed tears streaming down her face. "Kumi, what's wrong?" said Ryuuji in a very worried tone. "It's nothing" said Kumi. As Ryuuji wiped her tears he said "If you don't tell me then how should I know?" Kumi explained everything that happened and showed her hand to him. "Kumi! This cut is really deep! You know what. I'm brining you to the hospital." said Ryuuji. _

_At the hospital, the nurse told Ryuuji that the cut was very deep. So Kumi stayed in the hospital for about 1 week_.

-flashback end-

"So that's what happened?" asked Reina. "Yep. It seems like we are coming near to Alieus Academy now!" said Kumi, who was very excited.

As they were going in, they were having a check if their uniform and bags were clean. Apparently, ours truly Kumi didn't have her bag clean so she had to stand at the 'punishment wall'. "Good luck, Kumi!" said Hiroto. "Shut up you tomato head!" Kumi yelled as Hiroto went to class. She realized she was the only one from the whole school who was standing at the 'punishment wall'. "Midorikawa Kumi, please go to the office for your punishment." said the teacher. "H-hai..." replied Kumi. As she walked to the office she saw...

TO BE CONTINUED

Admin: so how was it? I bet this one was better then the other fanfic I made. So what do you think what will happen next? And I do not own Inazuma Eleven but I own Midorikawa Kumi. P.S- Do you have any OCs that I can submit into my story? If you do then that would be great^^


End file.
